


Une famille particulière.

by BubbleGum05



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Political RPF - France 21st c., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum05/pseuds/BubbleGum05
Summary: Ce chapitre se passe en 2021.





	1. Chapter 1

Brigitte 32 ans avait deux filles la première se prénommée Marie c'était une fille de 12 ans au yeux bleu, les cheveux étaient bruns.  
Tandis que la seconde petite fille de 3 ans, au yeux bleu et ses cheveux étaient blonds, elle s'appelait Joanna.  
Brigitte était professeur de français, elle avait épousé un banquier qui se nommé Emmanuel.  
Elle était heureuse avec sa petite avec sa petite famille, mais il lui manquait une chose.  
Ce qu'elle voulait était un fils, mais son époux ne voulait pas un troisième enfant car pour lui deux filles lui suffisait.  
Brigitte à supplier son mari en lui parlant de l'adoption, Emmanuel à contrecœur d'avoir un troisième enfant en acceptant l'idée d'adopter.  
Après avoir persuader son mari, Brigitte et Emmanuel sont allé dans un centre d'adoption et rencontrèrent plusieurs petits garçons.  
Mais un seul avait retenu leurs attention c'était un petit garçon de 5 ans.  
Il avait les yeux de couleur noisette, ses cheveux était brun et bouclés, il était maigre, ce petit garçon se prénommé Joshua Dun.  
Brigitte et Emmanuel ont été bouleverser par son histoire.  
En effet Joshua avait perdu brusquement ses parents dans un accident de voiture.  
Ils décidèrent que se serai lui leur nouvel enfant.  
Quelques mois plus tard le processus d'adoption fut terminer Joshua aller rejoindre la petite famille.  
Une dame leur demanda s'ils voulaient que Joshua porte leur nom de famille.  
Mais Brigitte décida que non qu'il garderai le sien car il garderai une chose qui le lierai à ses parents biologiques brusquement décédés.  
Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison avec Joshua, Joshua fut accueillit par la petite fille de 3 ans avec un calin, et c'est à ce moment là qu'un lien fut créer.  
Brigitte qui assiste à cette scène vit que les deux enfants avaient beaucoup de points communs.  
En effet leur premier point commun entre Joanna et Joshua est leur date d'anniversaire qui est le 18 Juin.


	2. Chapter 2

Après quelques jours au sein de sa nouvelle famille, Joshua c'est rapidement adapter à la vie de sa nouvelle famille, à la grande surprise de Brigitte.  
En effet, là première fois qu'elle fut surpris par le jeune garçon était quelques heures après son arriver dans la nouvelle maison, fut comment Josh l'avait appelé.  
Brigitte était assise dans un canapé situer dans le salon, quand c'est rapprocher Josh et lui a dit  
" Maman, je peux avoir un calin?" Lui demanda le garçon.  
À ces paroles Brigitte fondit en larmes car elle n'imaginerai pas que Josh allait l'appelé maman sitôt surtout après avoir perdu sa mère biologique dans un accident.  
Elle lui répondu "Bien sûr mon ange".  
La seconde fois qu'elle fut surpris par le petit garçon quand elle a présenté Josh au reste de la famille.  
Elle a été surprise que Josh soit asser extraverti en allant vers des personnes qu'il connaissait depuis quelques heures.  
D'autres choses l'ont aussi surpris, comme le fait que Josh et Joanna étaient inséparable, alors qu'avec Marie la fille aînée de Brigitte sa relation était le contraire de celle qu'il avait avec Joanna.  
Josh était très proche de Joanna et de Brigitte.  
Brigitte était fière de Josh et de ces progrès qu'il avait fait en quelques jours et d'avoir adopter un garçon extraordinaire comme Josh.  
Quand à son époux, Emmanuel était heureux de voir sa femme heureuse et épanouit depuis que Josh était arrivé dans la petite famille il était heureux de voir sa femme heureuse.  
Emmanuel ne regrette pas d'avoir changé d'avis et d'avoir adopter Josh, car il pourra avoir de vrais conversation de garçon avec Josh plus tard au lieu de parler vernis et de coiffure avec ses filles.


	3. Chapter 3

13 ans plus tard.

 

Josh était dans sa chambre complètement en larmes, Joanna qui passait dans le couloir entendit des reniflements qui provenait de la chambre de son frère.  
Elle frappa et entra dans la chambre de Josh, elle vit Josh assis en boule par terre dans un coin de sa chambre, elle se dirige vers lui.  
Elle s'accroupit devant Josh puis prend les mains de son frère dans les siennes et aperçu le visage de Josh remplit de larmes et ses yeux rouges.  
"Que ce passe-t-il Josh? Pourquoi pleurs-tu?" Demanda -t-elle à son frère.  
"Si je te le dis je suis sur que tu ne me voudras plus comme frère et tu me détesteras." Répond Josh.  
"Mais non je ne te détesterai pas je te le promet." Dit elle.  
"Promet moi que rien ne changera entre nous?" Demande Josh.  
"Je le promet." Assure-t-elle à son frère.  
"D'accord tu vois qui est Tyler Joseph?" Demande Josh.  
"Oui celui qui travail avec toi au magasin de musique." Répond Joanna.  
"Oui, on est ensemble depuis deux mois mais le problème c'est que j'ai peur de le dire aux parents, j'ai peur qu'ils me détestent, j'ai peur." Dit Josh fondant en larmes dans les bras de sa soeur.  
"C'est génial en plus Tyler à l'air sympa, et je pense que maman et papa qu'ils ne te détesteront parce que tu es gay. Si tu veux je viendrai avec toi pour leur dire." Lui dit Joanna.  
"Merci Joanna pour ne pas me détesté et oui je voudrai que tu sois là quand je leur annoncerai." Répond Josh en resserrant sa soeur pour un autre calin.  
Quelques jours passèrent depuis que Josh l'avait dit à Joanna il descendit avec sa soeur et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé en face de celui où Brigitte et Emmanuel se situaient, Josh prit la parole.  
"Maman Papa puis-je vous parlez?" Demande Josh.  
"Oui nous t'écoutons." Répond Emmanuel.  
"Voilà c'est pas facile, mais ne me détester pas, j'espère toujours être vôtre fils après vous l'avoir dis, s'il vous plaît vous êtes tous ce que j'ai." Dit Josh et fondit en larmes et prit la main de sa soeur dans la sienne .  
"Que ce passe-t-il mon chéri?" Demande Brigitte paniqué de voir son fils en larmes.  
"Je suis gay, je sors avec Tyler Joseph celui qui travail avec moi depuis deux mois, s'il vous plaît ne me détestez pas." Dit Josh complètement en larmes cette fois.  
"Oh Josh, oh mon chéri nous t'aimons toujours même si tu es gay." Dit Brigitte qui est également en larmes.  
"Tu seras toujours notre fils Josh." Rajoute Emmanuel.  
Josh se leva puis se dirigea vers ses parents qu'ils le prennent dans leurs bras.  



	4. Chapter 4

Brigitte fut triste à la pensée de Josh qui pensait qu'ils le détestaient parce qu'il est gay, pour elle il sera toujours son fils.  
Pour prouver à Josh qu'ils aimaient toujours elle décida donc d'organisé un dîner pour accueillir Tyler dans la famille.  
Elle envoya donc un message à Josh.

A Josh: Demande à Tyler s'il souhaite dîner avec nous ce soir? Je veux vraiment le rencontrer et ton père aussi.

Elle relit le message puis l'envoya, même pas une minute après son téléphone se mit à sonner elle vit que Josh lui avait répondu.

De Josh: Tyler est d'accord. Merci maman de l'inviter celà compte beaucoup pour moi, à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

Il était 18 heures quand Josh rentra de son travail mais avec Tyler cette fois-ci.  
Josh arriva dans le salon où Brigitte les attendaient.  
"Maman je te présente Tyler et Tyler voici ma mère." Dit Josh en fessant les présentations.  
"Bonsoir Mme Macron je suis ravi de vous rencontrez." Dit Tyler timidement.  
"Bonsoir Tyler je suis également ravi de te rencontrai, et s'il te plait chéri appelle moi Brigitte." Dit elle en souriant.  
Puis tous s'installèrent et commencèrent à discuter, quand soudain Emmanuel rentra de son travail.  
"Papa je te présente Tyler et Tyler voici mon père" Dit Josh en les présentant.  
"Bonsoir Tyler ravi de te rencontrer, et tu peux m'appellé Emmanuel si tu le souhaite." Dit Emmanuel.  
"Bonsoir Emmanuel je suis ravi de vous rencontrez aussi." Répond Tyler plus détendu.  
Quand Joanna est venu les rejoindre ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table.  
"Alors comment êtes-vous rencontrer tout les deux?" Demanda Joanna avec curiosité.  
"Au magasin de musique." Répond Josh.  
"Ce n'est pas une réponse çà Josh." Dit Brigitte.  
"En faites j'ai vu que le magasin avait besoin de quelqu'un donc je suis entré et j'ai vu Josh ranger des cymbales pour batteries. Donc je me suis approché et j'ai commencé à parler il a été surpris puis il est tombé dans les cymbales. Je l’ai aidé à se relever et à ranger." Raconte Tyler.  
"Whoa c'est vraiment mignon." Dit Joanna en se moquant de Josh. Tous autour de la table se mettent à rires et Josh rougit et devient encore plus rouge quand Tyler l'embrassa.  
Pendant le reste du dîner Brigitte et Emmanuel discutèrent avec Tyler, Josh était heureux de voir ses parents rire avec son petit ami.  
Quand le dîner fut terminé Tyler remercie et embrassa les parents de Josh puis embrasse Josh avant de disparaître par la porte.  
"Il est très gentil et nous l'aimions tous" Dit la mère à son fils.  
"Merci maman" Répond Josh.  
"Bonne nuit je t'aime." Dit elle à Josh.  
"Bonne nuit maman et je t'aime aussi." Répond Josh puis disparaît dans les escaliers.


	5. Chapter 5

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour pour Joanna et Josh, c'était leurs anniversaire.  
Joanna a eut 16 ans et Josh 18 ans.  
Brigitte avait invité Tyler le petit-ami de Josh et Brendon le petit-ami de Joanna à venir passer l'après-midi avec eux.  
Ils passèrent devant un tatoueur et perceur.  
Ils rentrèrent dedans et Josh à enfin eu sa manche de tatouage sur son bras droit et un anneau de percing à sa narine gauche.  
Joanna elle a eut un petit tatouage sur son poignet droit.  
Après être sorti du tatoueur, Brigitte décida d'emmenée Joanna et Josh au coiffeur.  
Joanna et Brigitte s'accordèrent sur des mèches roses et Josh avait choisi de teindre ses cheveux du même rose que sa soeur.  
Puis Brigitte décida de laisser les quatre adolescents profitaient du reste ensemble.  
Les quatre adolescents décidèrent d'aller au cinéma avant de rentrer.  
Après que le film fut finis il était temps pour eux de rentrer.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison Tyler et Brendon rentrèrent chez eux.  
Le dîner se déroulai dans le calme, une fois le dîner terminait Josh se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
Arriver dans les escaliers Josh s'arrêta quand il entendit Marie parlait.  
"Maman je ne te comprend pas à propos de Joshua." Dit Marie.  
"Quoi Josh." Demande la mère.  
"Je ne comprend pas comment peux-tu le laisser seul avec Joanna, tu as vus à quoi il ressemble?" Dit Marie.  
"Tu exagère, il est ton frère." Répond la mère.  
"Ah non maman c'est la que tu te trompe, Joshua n'est pas mon frère il n'a jamais été mon frère et ne le sera jamais. Je me demande comment il a fait pour manipuler Joanna tu devrais l'éloigner avant qu'elle devienne folle comme lui." Dit Marie.  
"Stop Marie Josh n'est pas un manipulateur et il n'est pas fou laisse le." Cria Brigitte.  
Après avoir entendu la conversation Josh retourna dans sa chambre et appella Tyler.  
"Salut Josh." Répondit Tyler.  
"Salut Tyler puis-je te demandai quelques chose?" Demande Josh.  
"Oui tu sais que tu peux me demandé n'importe qoui Josh tu le sais." Dit Tyler.  
"Oui je sais." Répond Josh puis fond en larmes.  
"Oh Josh es-ce que ça va?" Demande Tyler inquiet d'entendre son petit-ami pleurer.  
"Je peux venir chez toi quelques jours le temps que Marie reparte." Demande Josh.  
"Oui tu peux venir. Mais que se passe-t-il avec Marie?" Répond Tyler.  
"Je te le dirai tout à l'heure." Dit Josh.  
"Promis." Demande Tyler.  
"Promis je serai bientôt là je dois faire quelques trucs avant et j'arrive." Répond Josh.  
"D'accord je t'aime Josh." Dit Tyler.  
"Je t'aime aussi." Répond Josh puis raccroche avec son petit ami.  
Josh décida de faire son sac et d'écrire une note qu'il a laissé sur son lit, puis décida de sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre en s'aidant de l'arbre près de sa chambre.  
Puis se dirigea vers chez Tyler qui habite à 10 minutes de marche de chez Josh.


	6. Chapter 6

Après 10 minutes de marche Josh arrive enfin chez Tyler.  
Tyler accueillit Josh à la porte avec un calin, Tyler lui avait dit que ses parents étaient partis en vacances quelques temps avec ses frères et sa soeur.  
En effet les parents étaient partis voir leurs famille qui était homophobes donc Tyler préfèrais resté seul.  
"Veux-tu parler?" Demanda Tyler.  
"Oui. Peut-On aller au salon?" Répond Josh.  
Puis le couple se dirigea vers le salon de Tyler.  
"Alors que ce passe-t-il avec Marie?" Questionne Tyler.  
"Elle a dit j'étais fou et manipulateur, elle essaye d'éloigner Joanna." Répond Josh.  
"Pourquoi manipulateur et fou?" Demande Tyler.  
"Je n'ai pas entendu pourquoi j'étais un manipulateur.  
Mais je suis fou parce que je suis gay pour elle je suis la honte de la famille." Répond Josh ayant les larmes aux yeux.  
"Comment elle peux dire ça tu es son frère." Dit Tyler.  
"Elle a dit que je ne suis pas son frère, que je ne l'ai jamais été et je le serai jamais." Répond Josh complètement en larmes.  
Tyler pris Josh dans ses bras et l'attira dans une étreinte.  
"Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi Josh. Reste ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite. Je t'aime Josh tu sais?" Dit Tyler doucement.  
"Oui je le sais. Merci pour tout Ty. Je t'aime aussi." Répond Josh en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Tyler et le serre dans ses bras puis embrasse Tyler.  
Josh et Tyler se sont endormi dans les bras de l'un l'autre sur le canapé cette nuit.  
Le lendemain matin tout est calme chez la famille Macron.  
Tous étaient dans la cuisine à l'exception de Josh se qui inquiéter Brigitte Josh ne dormait jamais aussi longtemps.  
Brigitte décida d'aller voir dans sa chambre.  
Quand elle arriva devant la porte elle frappa mais pas de réponse, pensant qu'il dormait elle entra.  
Quand elle rentra dans la chambre, elle ne vit personne.  
Elle aperçut un morceau de papier poser sur le lit.  
Elle s'assoie sur le lit de son fils puis prit dans ses mains, puis lu ce qui était écrit sur le papier.

"Maman et papa,  
Je suis désolé de m'être en fuit ne vous inquiétez pas je suis en sécurité où je suis.  
Mais je pouvais pas rester après ce qu'a dit Marie à propos de moi.  
Il y a des choses qui m'ont réellement blessés.  
Comme le fait qu'elle ne me considère pas comme son frère, qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait et le fera jamais.  
Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle me traite de manipulateur et de fou parce que je suis gay et surtout qu'elle essaye d'éloigné Joanna de moi pour la protéger, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas être comme moi.  
Comme vous l'auriez compris je suis parti à cause de Marie et pas à cause de vous.  
Je voudrai vous dire à vous et Joanna que je vous aime.  
Au revoir, Joshua."  
Après avoir lu cette lettre Brigitte fondit en larmes.


	7. Chapter 7

Après avoir lu cette lettre Brigitte fondit en larmes, elle se leva puis descendit les escaliers puis,se dirigea dans la cuisine toujours en larmes.  
Dans la cuisine son mari et sa fille Joanna lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.  
"Josh est parti cette nuit, il a laissé cette lettre, mais il ne dit pas où il est parti, j'espère que rien ne lui est arrivé, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans mon fils?" Dit Brigitte avec plus de larmes.  
"Ne n'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il doit être chez Tyler." Répond Joanna.  
Marie descendit les escaliers puis arriva dans la cuisine et voit sa mère en larmes.  
"Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Marie.  
"Josh est parti cette nuit il a juste laisser cette lettre." Répond le père.  
Marie prit la lettre puis l'a lu puis les larmes coulaient sur son visage.  
"C'est de ma faute si Josh est parti, il a entendu ce que j'ai dit hier à maman." Dit Marie.  
"J'espère pour toi qu'il en reste en sécurité et pas en danger." Répond Joanna.  
Joanna prit son téléphone est envois un message à Josh.

Pour Josh: Salut Josh, maman vient de trouvé ta lettre, elle est littéralement effondrée. Nous nous inquiétons tous même Marie est en larmes. Nous espérons que tu es vraiment chez Tyler en sécurité.

5 minutes plus tard aucunes nouvelles de Josh.  
Joanna était de plus en plus inquiéte car habituellement Josh répondait immédiatement aux messages.  
"As-tu des nouvelles de Josh?" Demanda Marie.  
"Non et celà m'inquiète il répond toujours immédiatement." Répond Joanna.  
"J'espère pouvoir lui dire que je ne voulais pas ça." Dit Marie en larmes.  
"Dit lui envois lui un message." Répond Joanna.  
"D'accord." Répond Marie et sort son téléphone et envois un message à Josh.

Pour Josh: Salut Josh, c'est Marie. Je sais que tu ne veux plus me parler après ce que j'ai dit où fait mais je voulais te faire savoir que je regrettais tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Je sais également de je t'ai blessé et crois moi quand je te dit que je suis vraiment désolé, je t'ai jugé sans même te connaître réellement je sais que tu me le pardonneras jamais mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et je veux que tu rentres à la maison pas pour moi mais pour maman, papa et Joanna fait le au moins pour eux. Encore désolé petit frère je t'aime ta grande soeur.


	8. Chapter 8

Josh se réveil au son de son téléphone qui sonne.  
"Qui est-ce?" Demande Tyler.  
"C'est Joanna" Répond Josh.  
"Que veut elle?" Demande Tyler.  
"Rien, elle vient de me dire que ma mère vient de trouvé la note que j'ai laissé sur mon lit, et qu'ils veulent que je rentre." Répond Josh.  
Quelques minutes après avoir reçu le mesage de Joanna son téléphone se mit à sonner une seconde fois.   
"Qui est-ce cette fois?" Questionne Tyler.  
"C'est Marie cette fois." Répond Josh.  
"Marie que veut-elle?" Demande Tyler surpris de ce que venait de dire Josh.  
"Elle s'excuse." Dit Josh, puis rajoute "Elle veut aussi que je rentre pour qu'elle puisse s'excusé."  
"Vas-tu rentré?" Demande Tyler.  
"Viendras-tu avec moi si j'y vais?" Demande Tyler.  
"Oui." Répond Tyler.  
Quelques heures plus tard Josh se dirigea chez lui avec Tyler à ses côtés, quand il arriva chez lui il prit une profonde respiration, puis rentra.  
Quand il rentra dans le salon il aperçut tout le monde dans le salon.  
"Tu nous a manqué." Dit Joanna en se levant du canapé puis serre Josh dans ses bras.  
"Je ne suis parti qu'une seule nuit." Rétorque Josh.  
"Pour nous c'est déjà trop une nuit." Répond Brigitte en copiant les gestes de sa fille.  
Josh vit Marie sur le canapé d'en face.  
"Josh je voulais m'excusé, je ne voulais pas que tu partes, je suis sincèrement désolé je regrette et je te comprendrais si tu ne me pardonne pas." Dit Marie.  
"Je te pardonne Marie." Répond Josh.  
"Pourquoi me pardonnes-tu?" Demande Marie.  
"Parce que tu es ma grande soeur." Dit Josh puis rajoute "Je t'aime."  
"Je t'aime aussi petit frère." Répond Marie;  
"C'est beau l'amour fraternel n'est-ce pas?" Demande Emmanuel à son épouse.  
"Oui." Répond Brigitte heureuse de voir toute sa famille réunit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se passe en 2021.

4 ans plus tard ( 19 juin 2021).

Aujourd'hui c'est un jour particulier pour la famille Macron.  
Aujourd'hui ce fut le mariage de Josh et Tyler mais également celui de Joanna et de Brendon, le frère et la soeur avait décidé de se marier en même temps.  
La cérémonie fut simple seul les parents, les frères et soeurs des mariés fut invité.  
La réception se fait dans une salle des fêtes décorait de blanc qui représente la pureté du mariage, et une touche de rose qui été simplement un petit rappel de la couleur des cheveux de Joanna et Josh.  
Ce double mariage était une fierté pour la mère, donc elle décida donc de faire un discours.

"Joanna et Josh,   
Vous avez tout les franchit une nouvelle étape dans la vie aujourd'hui, cette étape est le mariage.  
Vous avez décidé de franchir cette étape importante ensemble.  
D'abord je souhaite dire à Josh que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais remplacé tes parents, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis très fière de ton parcours, et que je vous aime Tyler et toi.  
Je vous souhaite également d'être très heureux ensemble dans le mariage mais aussi avec votre enfant que vous avez accepté d'adopter et qui sera parmit nous très bientôt.  
Maintenant Joanna je souhaite également te dire que je suis aussi fière de toi.  
Je te souhaite également d'être heureuse avec Brendon et que je vous aime tout les deux et votre bébé qui sera bientôt par mis nous.  
Vous faite de moi une mère très heureuse mais également une grand-mère plus que heureuse." Dit Brigitte en larmes à Joanna et Josh, puis les deux viennent et la pousse dans un calin.  
"Moi aussi je t'aime maman." Répond Josh en larmes.  
"Merci maman, je t'aime aussi." Répond Joanna également en larmes.


	10. Chapter 10

Josh Dun est aujourd'hui un homme heureux.  
Il est marié depuis deux mois avec Tyler, mais il est aussi père d'une petite fille de cinq mois, Julia qui avait été abandonner par ses parents à la naissance.  
Quand Josh regarda son mari et sa fille il repensa à toutes les épreuves qu'il a dû surmonter pour en arriver là.  
En effet la vie de Josh n'était pas parfaite avec un début difficile après la perte de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Ensuite la peur d'être rejeté parce qu'il est gay.  
Il s'est souvent demandé si le bonheur existait réellement.  
Mais maintenant qu'il a 22 ans tout à changer le bonheur existe pour lui, le bonheur est constitué de Tyler et de Julia.  
Josh se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers Tyler et Julia.  
"Pourquoi souris-tu Josh?" Demande Tyler.  
"Parce que je suis le plus chanceux." Répond Josh.  
"Et pourquoi donc?" Demande Tyler.  
"Parce que ma vie n'a pas toujours était meilleur que maintenant, avant je vivais dans le doute la peur et le rejet mais maintenant avec Julia et toi ma vie a changé." Répond Josh puis rajoute "Merci à toi d'être entrer dans ma vie et d'en être jamais ressorti, merci d'être mon mari et le père de ma fille je vous aimes Julia et toi."  
"Je vous aimes aussi toi et Julia." Répond Tyler en prenant Josh dans un câlin avec leur fille.  
Josh est un homme heureux et il le sera toujours grâce à Julia et Tyler.  
Mais aussi grâce à sa famille adoptive envers qui il sera toujours reconnaissant de l'avoir adopté et de l'avoir aimé en retour.


End file.
